The field of the invention is devices for holding compact discs or other flat typically circular objects with a circular opening. Compact discs or laser discs are increasing in popularity. They have reached a dominant position in the recorded music area and are rapidly growing in the field of computer data and computer program storage and retrieval. The typical compact disc has an outside diameter somewhat over 41/2". A currently dominant package for holding compact discs is referred to as a "jewel case". The compact disc is held by a plurality of cantilevered arms and one patent showing such holder is U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,888. Attempts have been made to provide a low cost disc holder and one that permits the user to remove the disc by pressing in the center of the holder. One such approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,252 where a central hub 20 basically in the shape of a flat topped dome may be depressed to facilitate the removal of the disc. The device is designed so that the central hub is supported both from below and from above in a receptacle.